Descent Into Darkness
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [WIP] He'd taken everything from her. Her very life was his to shape as he saw fit. She would retaliate by taking his heart. It began the way all things begin, with a girl- after all, wars could be started over less. SxK
1. Walking a Fine Line

**Disclaimer:** Inu and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but the ideas and voices in my head. :3

**Author Note:** I will say this one time, and one time only. This _will_ be a romance. It's taking the scenic route. Oh, and there's quite a bit of darkness towards the end of the chapter. You've been warned.

* * *

**Walking a Fine Line**

_This is wrong on every level she can think of, but she doesn't want to stop – she can't. Tonight you will pay for your mistake, my Lord. Tonight, she will reclaim what you took from her. One way or another, she will have her revenge._

Two shadows streaked through the trees with ease. Somewhere in the growing darkness they could hear the hushed whispers of the officers giving commands. Kagome smirked when she thought about how stupid they were being. She gave a signal to her companion and the two headed straight for the growing noise.

Her movement was effortless. The slayers outfit she wore clung to her like a second skin. Her raven hair was braided tightly atop her head, making no sound as she ran. Her cerulean eyes were wide and alert, looking for any movement among the trees. Sango was crouched not far from her, dressed in much the same outfit. Anyone who looked would see nothing, but Kagome saw it all.

The two of them had volunteered as soon as they'd been briefed on the mission. Two individuals could blend in far better than any one army, they'd argued. Their father hadn't been pleased, but he let them go. This is what they had been trained for. This is what they were good at.

_General Shin paced back and forth in his quarters waiting for his daughters to arrive. Voices outside alerted him to their presence and he called them in._

_Kagome and Sango entered the small space and waited for instructions. The guards send to escort them were quickly ushered away as their superior spoke, "I have an assignment for you and your troops. We've located the enemy's territory, and we need to strike before they move camp again. From what my scouts have told me, the reigning Lord is currently away, leaving his territory vulnerable. And your newest assignment will be hidden there as well."_

_Shin handed Kagome a scroll and she quickly read and passed it to Sango. "The target is to be taken care of in the usual manner then?"_

_Their father nodded his head and Kagome looked to her sister for confirmation. "It's settled then. Sango and I will leave within the hour. Tell us what we need to know."_

_"You will not go alone! This mission is far too important for you to go off on one of your heroic quests."_

_Sango chose then to step in and intervene, "No disrespect sir, but Kagome is right. We cannot hope to take an entire garrison into their encampment and make it to our target, sight unseen, and back out without suspicions. It would be far more advantageous if we you were to allow us to go on our own."_

_The General seemed to think it over long and hard before finally agreeing to let them have their way. Ushering them to his table he poured himself over the map laid out. "Here is your best option to get into the camp. The target will be stationed here, inside the intercity; Hard to reach, but not impossible."_

_Kagome let Sango look it over. Of the two of them Sango was better with handling the strategies. Kagome was better suited for other purposes. "What do you think Sango?"_

_Her dark brown hair, in it's usually ponytail, was slung over her shoulder, obscuring Sango's face from her view. "It's definitely doable, but it's far more risky than we're used to."_

_Kagome looked over the marked path again, "What if we take this route instead, across the back of the camp." Kagome motioned to her father, "If we send troops through this pass here, they can create a diversion long enough for us to get in and finish our mission before anyone notices we're even there."_

_Sango raised a questioning eyebrow at her younger sibling. "Deception to cover their deception? I like it."_

_Kagome smirked. "It's settled then sir. We'll be gone within the hour. It shouldn't take us long to reach our entry point." Kagome's usual elegant penmanship was less legible now that she was hastily writing down instructions. "Give this to the men you're sending to the pass and let them know we'll be waiting for the signal."_

_Without waiting for an answer Kagome turned on her heel and left the room, Sango following silently at her side._

Something in the wind shifted above them and shouting broke out in the camp beside them. Sango turned to Kagome and waited for her move. Kagome didn't move, instead watching the passage to the south. Several things happened all at once. Red flames licked at the sky above them, momentarily stunning the enemy. Kagome and Sango remained unfazed; this was what they had been waiting for. Together the two of them streaked across the open field, using the enemy's distraction to remain relatively invisible.

Sango reached their destination first with Kagome trailing just behind her. Sango held out a hand from the ledge she'd jumped on seconds before, intending to pull Kagome up behind her, but a shadow behind Kagome made her pause. The second of hesitation on Sango's part was all it took for Kagome to stumble. "Kagome, look out!"

Kagome turned and saw the red eyes of the youkai gaining on her. As soon as he knew she'd seen him he'd opened his mouth to call out for reinforcements. Twirling the katana at her hip without hesitation she raised it to his chest just as he collided with her. His cry for help died on his lips as he was purified right before her eyes. Her blade still held the faint glow of reiki when she re-sheathed it and turned back to the task at hand.

"We don't have much time. Let's get going." Sango didn't argue as she pulled her over the ledge.

"Don't be rash, Kagome. You don't want to come this far only to fail. What kind of message would that send?"

Kagome gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded. "Lead the way."

_Kagome's feet crunched lightly on the gravel pavement beneath them. The hard look didn't leave her face as she made a beeline for their private quarters. The guards waiting for the two outside the tent assembled without a word and trailed behind the two._

_Sango gave her a cautionary glance. "Are you alright, Kagome?"_

_Kagome spared her a short glance and then her eyes caught the trail ahead of them. "We've been trailing that son of a bitch for six years Sango. It's hard to believe we've finally cornered him."_

_Her composure didn't crack, but Sango knew her well enough to note the small defeated tone her voice took. "We'll get him this time Kagome. He'll pay for what he did to you."_

_"So close, yet so far…" Kagome absentmindedly rubbed the scar on her neck. "Yes he will Sango, yes he will."_

Though the passages they wandered looked deserted Kagome and Sango didn't let their guard down for anything. Sango had been right; Kagome didn't want to come this far only to fail in the end. She had worked far too hard to let everything slip through her fingers now.

Sango led the way, her ponytail swishing behind her. "It should be just up here." She took a corner and held up a hand for Kagome to wait. "The target has guards."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course she does. I'll take care of it."

Sango felt the all too familiar surge of Kagome's reiki. "They're coming."

Kagome braced herself for the impact. Two inu youkai headed straight for her, claws poised to kill. Kagome would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious. It would take more than claws to kill her. The larger of the two lunged for her and she let her reiki flow through her with ease. When his claw caught skin she was stunned. No youkai she'd come against had been able to overpower her, except for one.

Doubling her efforts she let the full force of her powers go. The youkai doubled over in pain; until finally there was no evidence that'd he'd ever been there at all. Kagome saw Sango taking care of the second without much issue.

Once both youkai had been taken care of the two women walked with purpose straight for the door at the end of the hall. The heavy stone proved hard to move, but with their combined efforts the two of them were able to move it enough to slip through the opening.

In one corner a small candle burned giving off light to the rest of the room. The room was mediocre and there was no place for anyone inside to hide, so Kagome didn't fear there might be more lying in wait for them. As her eyes scanned along the walls she was surprised to see two terrified chocolate eyes staring back at her.

This couldn't be right. Her target was supposed to be youkai. The Lord's possession… what youkai would travel with a human? "Look Sango."

"I see her." Sango replied from her place beside Kagome. One of the reasons Sango was generally more sough after than Kagome to get things done was that she never hesitated. But this situation was no longer just another mission.

"You're positive we're in the right place?" Kagome asked, never taking her eyes from the ones staring back at her.

"Absolutely," Sango confirmed.

Kagome couldn't look at her anymore. She turned her head away and whispered, "She's human. We can't."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder in comfort, "We have no choice Kagome. It was an order."

"She is a child!" Kagome's voice caught in her throat and the girl huddled closer to the wall, as impossible as it seemed, trying to make herself disappear.

"Leave the room. I will do it." Sango unsheathed a dagger from her boot and ushered Kagome outside. In a voice low enough that the child couldn't overhear her, "I will make it quick." She vowed.

Kagome couldn't move. It wouldn't have been her first life taken; in actuality she'd killed hundreds of people. _No, that's a lie. _Youkai weren't people. They weren't _human._ This girl was human. How could they expect her to carry out the task of killing one of her own?

Sango was back inside the stone room. Kagome could hear the whimpers of the girl. 'Please don't hurt me. My lord will give you whatever you want. Just please don't hurt me.'

Sango sighed, 'No child- your Lord cannot give me what I want. He cannot give back what he took from my little sister. And now you will pay the price for his mistake.'

This was wrong. Wrong on every level she could think of. But she didn't want to stop – she couldn't.

The little girl sobbed into her hands. 'Please just leave me alone,' she begged.

_Kagome fought against her captor, crying out in pain when the beast pulled her up by her hair. They had entered her sacred space, attacked her family, and killed her mother. They said they'd come on behalf of their Lord. They'd come for her because she was special. Her mother had refused and they'd cut her down like she was nothing but an insect. Maybe to them she had been._

_ "What do you want with me? Release me!" Her fists were relentless, trying to make contact with anything she could reach. The youkai laughed in her face. Anything she did only seemed to amuse him. She wasn't very strong, what child would be? Sango hadn't left home to train until she was eighteen. Kagome didn't know how to protect herself yet._

_"Shut up you stupid girl. We're taking you to our Lord. You will be his new pet."_

_"No!" She knew he wasn't lying. He had no reason to lie to her. With a renewed sense of resolve she continued to fight harder._

_"Enough!" The youkai was growing impatient with her. Behind them were others like him. They didn't move to help her. They took joy in her panic._

_"Please, please just leave me alone. Let me go." She'd cried. He backhanded her hard enough to draw blood._

_"Speak again and I'll fill your mouth with something other than my fist."_

_She whimpered in pain but didn't speak again. When they entered what seemed to be their camp the youkai threw her roughly against the solid ground. "Tie her up. The Lord should be arriving sometime later tonight."_

_Kagome's hands and feet were bound so she was unable to move. For the most part the youkai around her ignored her, but some openly leered at her. She hated being here. She wished she'd gone with Sango last year, even if she was a year too young. Maybe then she wouldn't have found herself in this situation._

_As the night wore on the youkai grew rowdy. Kagome tried to remain invisible to them, and she's succeeded up until one of the drunker men pointed in her direction. "Hey boss. Why don't we have a look at that merchandise? Make sure the Lord is getting his monies worth."_

_Without waiting for an answer the brute stalked over to her and lifted her by the neck. She couldn't fight back when he tore at her clothing. Grabbing one of her breasts roughly he squeezed until he drew blood. He laughed when Kagome cried out in pain. "Looks like she's a little damaged now, I don't think the Lord will care one way or the other."_

_"Don't do anything stupid you fool. She's not to be touched, especially by the likes of you."_

_He threw her down and she gasped for breath. When the youkai who'd first captured her moved to get closer to her she seethed, "Don't you come near me!"_

_"I thought I told you not to speak. I guess we'll have to teach you some manners."_

_She tried to block out what was happening to her, but they seemed intent on having her remember. She thought for sure she was going to die. Shortly after they began their assault she thankfully passed out. _

_When she came to she couldn't move. Looking around she realized she was alone. Covered in blood and on the edge of consciousness she noticed someone coming towards her. His eyes were the color of rubies. She whimpered in pain. It wasn't the same youkai from earlier, but she could tell he was naked above her. One more in the long line of them who'd had their way with her. She hadn't been conscious for it, but she knew enough to know what happened._

_"Please. Just leave me alone." She begged once more. He ignored her._

_As he hovered above her she was able to make out one detail about the youkai who was ready to begin his assault on her battered body. A blue crescent moon fluttered before her eyes. Teeth found their way to her neck and then there was insurmountable pain and the darkness welcomed her within its embrace._

Kagome blinked away the tears. She hadn't thought about that night in almost five years. The next time she'd awoke she was alone, alive and completely healed. The only evidence of that night was the scar on her neck that she still had to this day.

Ever since that night, six long years ago, she'd been searching for the youkai she'd remembered. She'd begged him to leave her be. To let her die with whatever dignity she could manage to scrape up. He'd ignored her, taken her against her will… just like all those others before her. And left her there… for what? To prove that her life was inconsequential; to prove that he could do whatever he pleased with whomever he wanted?

Kagome had been prepared to extract her revenge once and for all, by taking the life of someone whom he valued. The one he held dear. He had taken her life from her; she would respond by taking his heart.

She had prepared herself for killing someone who'd done her no wrong. Someone who simply meant far too much to the wrong person, but even in her wildest dreams, she wouldn't have guessed that person would be a human child.

Faced with that reality, Kagome didn't know if she could live with herself if she did. Mind made up, Kagome spun around and slipped through the doorway. Sango held the crying girl close, ready to slide the blade home against her throat. Quick and painless, she'd promised.

"Stop," Kagome demanded.

Sango looked up in confusion at Kagome. "You know that I can't do that, little sister."

"You can. And you will. The punishment is mine to extract."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "Make it quick."

Kagome knelt before the terrified girl, "What is your name little one?"

The girl peeked up at her, uneager to speak, but willing to stall as long as possible, "Rin is Rin."

"My name is Kagome, Rin." Rin looked so terrified she could only nod in acknowledgement. "Rin, I think you've realized that my sister Sango and I were sent here to kill you. Do you understand that?" Another nod, "I wonder Rin, if I promise you that we won't kill you, will you come with us quietly, without a fight."

"Kagome you know we can-"

"Enough! This is my call. Do not interrupt me again Sango." Kagome left no room for arguments.

Rin watched the two in fascination. She didn't want to go with them, she wanted to wait here for her Lord to return, but she didn't think that was much of an option at this point. She nodded once to show Kagome she would come quietly.

"If you try to escape, I will find you. I won't be very happy with you, do you understand?"

Again she nodded. "Good. Then let's get out of here, shall we?" Kagome flashed Rin a small smile hoping to put the girl at ease. Extending her hand she waited for Rin to stand and take it before leading her out of the room and back the way they came.

"Kagome, do you know what you're doing? They'll kill us if they find out we failed."

The smile she wore faded and her voice was even, "I know exactly what I'm doing Sango. I'm stealing Sesshoumaru's heart. I'm going to train her myself, and someday, I'm going to use her to take revenge on the youkai who stole everything from me and cursed me with this immortal body."

Sango said nothing as she watched Kagome go.

_What kind of hell are you digging yourself into this time, little sister?_

* * *

**AN:** What the hell did I just write? I didn't even know I could write something like that. Well, there you have it, the first chapter of a real attempt at a chapter story. We'll see how it goes.

Review for me? Yes?


	2. Royal Flush

**Royal Flush**

Sometimes, she didn't understand him. Truth be told, most of the time she didn't even bother to try. Kagome threw her hands up in the air as her general snapped at her. The two had been going back and forth for the better part of the morning. Neither of them had relented in their side of the fight.

Rin sat out of the way and off to the side of the room. True to her word, she had not tried to run from Kagome as she'd promised. But that didn't mean she liked being in this place. She didn't like humans. She didn't feel safe here. She felt safe with Lord Sesshoumaru, but she was no longer with him. She wondered when he would come for her.

Rin watched the two from the corner of her eye. They were arguing once again. No doubt about her. She kept her face calm and gave nothing away to let anyone know she was listening in.

"You gave me your word Kagome! You swore to me that you could complete this mission without any complications. Against my better judgment I allowed you free reign to complete this task."

The general was a big man; he wore armor made of steel that covered every inch of him except his hands and face; he terrified her. He was the type of man Lord Sesshoumaru had warned Rin to stay away from. From her spot across the room, she didn't have much option to leave.

Rin didn't like any of them. She couldn't say she hated them, she didn't think she was even capable of doing that. But she didn't trust them. Of them all, Rin disliked Kagome the least. It could have been because Kagome had spared her life, but she didn't that was the only reason. She knew Kagome didn't save her to be nice. _Nice_ wasn't a work Rin used to describe Kagome. Rin wasn't stupid, like so many people thought. She paid attention to things. And that made her dangerous… if only a little. Kagome was planning to use Rin. To what end… she had no idea.

Her eyes widened when the conversation once again turned to her. It was all too obvious now.

"She is a casualty we cannot afford in this war. You will do what you were assigned to do, and nothing less. If you cannot do it yourself I will find someone who can. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Don't you dare think for a second this mission had anything to do with you. You may be my commanding officer but this is my vengeance we are talking about. How easily you could have forgotten, _father._" Kagome spat the words at the man. _No, _Rin mused, _not nice at all._

The General, Rin noticed, backed down- if only slightly. Whatever Kagome had been talking about had struck a nerve in the man. The gravity of the situation wasn't lost on her. The next few words would decide if she would live long enough or die before her Lord could save her life.

"Make no mistake, my child, so long as that child lives, there will be no stopping Sesshoumaru from reclaiming her. Is that what you want?"

Kagome gave her father a haughty smirk and started in anew. "Do not worry about Sesshoumaru, father. I have already taken the precautions to ensure she is not followed. No matter how hard he tries, he will not find her. He might come straight to my doorstep, see her cowering behind me, look at her, and still he would not be able to sense her."

Sheer panic gripped Rin at that thought. If there was no way for Sesshoumaru-sama to find her, she would never get away. Her eyes were wide and her mind raced with the possibility this change presented, but she was pulled far too soon from her thoughts.

Sango knelt down next to the child. "It isn't nice to eavesdrop. Come with me." Rin was afraid to leave the tent, leave Kagome, the only one that seemed determined to keep her alive. "Kagome's promise will hold true. No one will bring you harm." Rin's fear eased, of only a little. She got up and followed Sango out into the bustling camp.

As soon as they'd arrived, right before dawn, Kagome had whispered and order to Sango and she'd disappeared without so much as a goodbye. Rin looked up at the woman in front of her. She didn't like her- not one bit. Sango had been all too willing to kill her. For that, Rin's anger was unforgiveable.

Anger aside, she did not want to be left alone in a place so big, though no one seemed to bother giving her more than a curious glance and then quickly getting back to whatever task they'd been assigned. Rin noted with amusement that it wasn't much different than when she had followed Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sango stopped abruptly ahead of her and she nearly crashed right into the woman's leg. "We are here. Come in Rin."

Sango held the tent flap open and waited for Rin to enter before walking in behind her. Inside, there was only a single bath already steaming with hot water. Rin couldn't contain the smile. She gave a sheepish look to her escort; she still wouldn't speak to her. Rin looked around the room, clearly worried about intruders.

Sango nodded once, "Go on. I will wait outside for you. No one will bother you here."

Needing no more prompting Rin stripped down and settled herself inside the wash bin. Sango knelt to pick up her tattered clothing before leaving. "I will bring you new clothes. These will do you no good in a place like this."

"Wait!" Rin's cry was as startling to her as it was to Sango. "Please don't. Please don't take them away."

Sango held the blue fabric loosely in her grasp. It wasn't Rin's fault she had been caught up in this mess. "You no longer belong to your Lord little one, you cannot go back. You belong to Kagome now."

Rin was finally starting to see how true those words seemed. She might have been human, but Kagome was much more powerful than she seemed. Still, "That's all I have left."

Sango weighed the cons of letting her keep them, "Very well." She folded them neatly and set them aside. "I will return. Do not leave."

Rin sunk under the water when Sango left. Something Sango said had bothered her. As a human child that had grown up around youkai her entire life, she'd never been used to human customs. But she was under the impression she didn't belong to anyone. How could anyone, youkai or human, _belong_ to someone else.

Before she could finish washing Sango had returned with another set of clothes identical to the ones she wore. The leather, she noticed, was blue rather than the pink Sango's had. Rin pursed her lips.

"You will wear them. Come. I will help you."

Without waiting for a second command she hopped out of the tub and naked as the day she was born she stood in front of Sango waiting to be clothed. It wasn't like anything she'd worn before, and the rough fabric rubbed against her skin uncomfortably. It was nothing like the silks she'd been used to.

"They will take getting used to." Sango mirrored her thoughts. Indicating with a finger she had Rin spin. Facing away Sango piled her hair atop her head and tied it into the lopsided ponytail she'd had when they found her. Satisfied, she spun her again. Tapping her finger and looking her over Sango snapped a finger when she realized what was missing. She turned deftly and grabbed the silver sash from Rin's pile. Looping it around the child's upper arm twice she tied it tightly. The ends flowed freely.

"It's not ideal to wear it loose, but you won't be doing any fighting like the rest of us. Not yet, anyway." When Sango pointed to her side Rin noticed with glee that Sango had one also. "My mother's," She confided.

Rin was beginning to think she might have misjudged the woman. She considered saying a small thank you, but a soldier yelling outside pulled Sango out of their tender moment. A woman ducked her head inside the bathhouse and addressed Sango directly.

"Apologies Captain, but General Shin and Lieutenant Kagome are waiting for you at the gates. Someone is coming."

Sango nodded once, "Who?"

The woman shook her head, "We don't know, but they are youkai." Her eyes flashed to Rin for the barest moment.

"Dismissed. Leave me."

She needed no more warning and deftly left the room. Sango caught the door before it closed behind her. She cursed.

"You will have to come with me. Do not leave my side, no matter what. No matter who is at our gate, do you understand me?" Sango's tone left no room for disagreement.

Assured she had Rin's attention she began the trek to the other side of the camp, to her father and sister, and quite possibly to the very youkai they'd been running from.

As they made their way Sango observed many people looking to the skies. That didn't make any sense to her, unless- these weren't just youkai, they were _dragons._

* * *

Jaken tore through the halls screaming for the child at the top of his impish lungs. His staff swung from side to side brandishing flames to any who cut across his path.

_Damn those filthy humans! How dare they parade onto Lord Sesshoumaru's land!_ Jaken spent the night inside the clearing dealing with the human troops. He'd sent Rin, under safety of her personal guard into the remains of the castle, she knew she wasn't to leave until he or Sesshoumaru himself came for her.

Only one problem remained, he could no longer sense Rin anywhere. Thus, his only option remaining reduced him to screaming for her through the halls until he found her. Jaken took no time to rest, constantly praying that he found her before Lord Sesshoumaru returned.

As it turned out, luck was not on his side, and seconds later Sesshoumaru's towering form stood over the trembling toad. "Welcome back, milord."

Sesshoumaru, flanked by two inuyoukai, narrowed his eyes a half centimeter and Jaken knew he was about to feel his wrath. Though his voice gave nothing away, Jaken knew he was furious, "Where. Is. She." It was not a question.

No one asked who he was referring to; they all knew to do so would surely mean their death. The lord's eyes never left his retainer. "The human seems to have been misplaced sire. I will go and find her immediately." Turning tail without being dismissed Jaken fully intended to run before Sesshoumaru could extract any detrimental punishment over losing his ward.

Before he could lift one foot fully from the ground he was caught up in Sesshoumaru's viselike grip, unable to hardly breathe. "You will explain this."

"Yes milord." Jaken managed to squeak out before his oxygen was cut off completely.

When the demon lord released him he wasted no time in groveling at the inu's feet and haphazardly retelling the tale of the night before. Sesshoumaru hadn't managed to get much from the story between the profuse apologies. But when he did was troubling to say the least.

Turning on his heel he left Jaken in a heaping mess on the floor and took off in the opposite direction. So he was not the only one to lose the connection to Rin. He could not feel her anywhere- but he was certain she could not be dead. His claws brushed against Tensaiga at his waist. The fang would have warned him.

From the reports of the two youkai keeping pace with him, a miko had also been involved. While Jaken was foolishly tending to the distraction, the miko had purified some of his best soldiers- and taken his most prized possession.

He had been away delegating a truce with one of the neighboring territories. Now he was left with no truce- and no Rin. Nearly two years ago he had rescued her from her village. Since then she had become the most important thing to him. He was at a loss of where to start a search.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," One of the generals murmured. It was only then he realized he'd stop moving. Before Sesshoumaru could take action the Inu blurted, "There is something else we have not considered Sir."

Seeing that he would get no response the second Inu spoke up, "Though it might seem like a delicate matter Sir. We may have something to start with. The half-breed hanyou of your sire, sir," Sesshoumaru's rigid stance was perceived perfectly. _Speak quickly or die._ "I only meant, Sir. Inuyasha is mated to a miko."

"Bring them to me." When neither youkai moved he barked, "Immediately!"

And they were gone.

_Inuyasha,_ even thinking the name left a vile taste in his mouth. It was true that some fifty years earlier his half-breed half-brother had completed their families disgrace by marrying, and thus mating, a human miko in a small village outside of Edo. Though he was sure that neither of them had anything to do with the disappearance of his ward, Inuyasha's _mate_ might have information about the miko in question.

Though clearly Sesshoumaru wanted nothing to do with either of them, he was not above anything where Rin was concerned.

Sesshoumaru's hand found the hilt of Tensaiga once more, and content in the knowledge that she was neither dead nor dying, he allowed himself time to plan out how to get her back.

And kill whoever dared take her in the first place.

* * *

Rin watched in fascination as row after row of the crowd parted for Sango, and subsequently, her. These people were nothing like the youkai she was accustomed to. To be fair, she thought she ought to stop comparing the two. These weren't youkai, they were human.

Sango didn't speak to Rin, instead keeping her eyes straight ahead. She could see Kagome and their father waiting patiently for whoever was coming. She thought she would be relieved when she finally had them in her sights, but Kagome's stance just put her more on edge.

Kagome's back was straight as a board, her shoulders tense. With one hand firmly on the katana at her hip the other was free to grab an arrow from the sheath at her back. Kagome was ready for battle. When they reached the gate two men blocking the half-stairs parted. Sango hoisted herself up with effortlessness.

Rin thought she was going to be left waiting at the bottom of the stairs, but two sturdy hands grasped her under her arms and hoisted her several feet up so that she could grab the platform where the stairs began. "Up you go little one." He whispered in her ear. When she looked back to thank the man his violet eyed wink made her grin. He gave her a shooing motion and she ran to catch up to Sango.

Having grown up around youkai for the better part of her life, she had been accustomed to many things. It was not unnatural for her to wander the camp when Lord Sesshoumaru was away, her faithful retainer Jaken always one step behind. In those camps she'd met any number of unusual youkai, but the ones before her nothing like the rest.

They were majestic. There was simply no other word for them. The black scales of the four largest soldiers shined brilliantly when the sun reflected off them. Their wings were filmy and stained a dark green. Rin forgot how to breathe. The only female with them had neither wings nor scales, but before Rin could examine her further a booming voice made her jump from her place behind Sango.

"Why have you come to this place?" General Shin ordered of them.

The female gave out a throaty hiss and barred her fangs. It was only after the initial shock wore off that everyone realized it had not been meant for him. She was staring at Rin. "You are a traitor!" She screeched. "We have come for nothing. They are protecting one of _his._"

Before anyone could respond Kagome released her katana a grabbed a bow while shielding Rin from view once more and drawing an arrow. "She is not your concern. My general asked you a question. Answer him or I will be forced to end your cries of peaceful cooperation."

Rin tried to steady her breathing. She might have thought they were beautiful creatures, but they were also very deadly. She was grateful that whatever power Kagome held kept them at bay.

Kagome narrowed her eyes when one of the dragon youkai backhanded the female, assuring her silence. No one should have known where Rin had come from, and that female clearly did. The barrier she cast ensured no full blooded youkai would ever be able to sense her again. That type of shield didn't fail.

Kagome's eyes widened when she realized her mistake.

"Pardon, Sir. We meant no disrespect. The young one is still learning her place." One of the dragons stepped forward, clearly the leader, and bowed low. "I have come on behalf of my Lord Ryukotsusei, in hopes that we can negotiate a treaty with the humans under command of the General of the North."

"What business does your Lord Ryukotsusei have with humans? What war can he not possibly win that he would ask for my help?"

If the dragon was offended he didn't let it show. "To the West there lies an enemy both unwilling to lay down his sword and unable to be defeated by any one army. We have heard rumors than a human army also plans to go to war with this same enemy.

"My Lord Ryukotsusei is nothing if not practical. He is willing to overlook the pedigree of your blood and focus solely on your determination to defeat the youkai we all wish to see subdued. There are also rumors that you possess warriors that do not fear demons, who can easily _eliminate_ them." His eyes betrayed nothing as they slid to Kagome. "If you are willing to negotiate a peace treaty with my lord he has asked that I escort you and your finest warriors to his palace to the south to talk terms."

"I will need time to think over your offer." The General spoke.

"Of course- this is not the type of decision a man such as yourself should make on a whim. We will allow you-"

"We accept the arrangement. But I have a few conditions of my own." Shin and Sango both stared ill-at-ease as she continued. "The Lord General will not accompany you south."

Kagome spoke casually, not bothering to look at her father or sister. "You see, I know a thing or two about youkai myself. They do so enjoy toying with their prey. And if the General were to leave this post with his finest men and follow you south, what guarantee would we have that an ambush or raid might come to harm the general or his army waiting faithfully here for him to return.

"But being that you are youkai of _pedigree_ I'm sure that we have nothing to fear from you, am I right?"

The dragon's eyes darkened, "If I have offended you I apologize. It was not my intent. We mean you no harm."

"Be that as it may, as I said before, the General will not be accompanying you on your journey. In fact, no one will be accompanying you."

"But you have already agreed to come and meet with my Lord Ryukotsusei."

Kagome nodded solemnly. "I have given you my word that we have accepted. However, you will return to your Lord today, and tell him that _I_ will return to him to sort out the details of our arrangement."

The other youkai who'd remained silent until this point shifted nervously. "Is there a problem with this arrangement?"

A second spoke up angrily, "We were given orders to return with the General and his army, not some Lieutenant that can't hold her tongue in the presence of men."

Kagome knew she should have been offended, but she wanted to rise to the challenge in his voice. "Is it my presence as a woman that bothers you, or that I have more authority than you?"

"Why you stupid bitc-" The dragon howled in pain when the arrow shot through his skin.

"Raise your claws to me again and I will do more than remove your hand. Am I clear?"

Still nursing his injured appendage he spat out, "You have no idea what we could do to you."

Rin shied away from Kagome when the malice in her voice shook her to the core. "I know exactly what youkai like you are capable of. And I am one hundred percent certain that the only one in danger here is you."

She turned her attention back to the dragon in charge and addressed him with a kinder tone, "Do we have an agreement, or will I be sending you back to your lord as a pile of ash."

He shifted uncomfortably, clearly wanting this over with so he could return home. With a single nod, she smiled. "One more thing then and you are free to leave."

"Name it."

"Her." Kagome pointed to the female still holding her swollen cheek.

"I am sorry, but that is inacceptable."

"She threatened my ward, and she is not a full blooded youkai, she is of no use to you."

The dragon wanted to argue, but the arrow pointed at his chest made him come up short, "Very well." In the choice of his own life or that of a disgraced hanyou, he would save himself.

While the four dragons took to the skies Kagome called for Rin to follow. Rin didn't hesitate. "Open the gate."

Kagome showed no fear as she walked right up to where the female sat crumpled in the grass. Rin was nervous being this close to one who so obviously didn't like her. Somehow, she knew Kagome wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"What is your name, hanyou?" Kagome addressed her politely; all traces of anger had vanished from her tone.

"Kill me and be done with it." The hanyou seethed.

It was only then Kagome noticed the shackles around her wrists and feet. "You were their prisoner."

The woman's eyes rounded on Kagome and she saw the fire ignite in them. "There is no shame in being hanyou." She spat. Clearly the dragon youkai she traveled with didn't feel the same way.

Kagome didn't shy away. The anger wasn't meant for her. She understood better than anyone. But this hanyou could not be free to leave this place. She was in a dangerous position. If what she thought was true, and the barrier she'd created to keep youkai out, failed to keep hanyou out, she could not be allowed to be free.

Rin was a vital piece of the puzzle. One Kagome had to keep safe at any cost. "I can offer you safety, but you must swear to serve me, and any under my protection, at all costs. Or I can end you. The choice will be yours."

The hanyou dragoness grimaced. To be protected meant that she would no longer be hunted, and all she wanted was to be left to live her life in peace. Human lives were fleeting, a mere fifty years, at best. She could sacrifice that small fraction of time. "My servitude will end with your death." It was not a negotiation.

Kagome nodded. "Or that of my ward."

"Done," A youkai's word was law. That Kagome knew for sure. Their honor was the most important thing to them. Kagome didn't have much experience with hanyou but she was sure it was the same for them. With a single touch the chains binding her were gone.

Kagome stood and turned away. "Rin come."

"Hitomi," the hanyou whispered.

"Hitomi then," Kagome repeated.

Kagome grinned as they followed her back into the campgrounds. All the cards were falling into place. Soon, she would have her revenge.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled over on their mat, intending to pull his sleeping mate closer. When he felt air he jumped up and followed the ear splitting scream into the clearing by their home.

A dozen inuyoukai guards surrounded him. At the center was one he recognized, holding his mate by the arm in a tight grip.

"We've come with a message from Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, for the half-breed hanyou Inuyasha and his mate, the miko Kikyo."

"Spit it out then asshole."

"Lord Sesshoumaru requires your assistance."

Inuyasha balked when the General didn't address him, but rather the stunned woman in his grasp.

"What the fuck did you do Kikyo?!"

* * *

**AN:** Yeyy! Chapter 2 is ready! You like how I gave everyone a little part to play in this perilous little tale. I wonder any anyone knows where its headed! Any guesses? You like how I included mr big bad dragon man... yeah... I thought that was kinda witty myself. :P Anywho... Onwards!

Review for me? Yes?


End file.
